coolcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Cool Cat Makes A Change
'''Cool Cat Makes A Change '''is the Sequel To Both Cool Cat Kills the Kids And Cool Cat: The Cat Come back to town. Plot After Cool Cat (Universe 2) comes to the Universe 1, Benny From Universe 2, Vincent From Universe 2 And Fabulous Feline Come to Murder Cool Cat, But cool Cat gets the time stone and goes back in time, Cool Cat From Universe 2 goes to right before Cool Cat Universe 1 died, The Screen turns black and the title is shown. then Cool Cat (universe 2) Decides to rename himself "Pleasing Pet." Cool Cat Sees Pleasing Pet and then tries Punching the time stone out of his hand, Cool Cat then comes to the Present time and then Notices Vincent gets the time stone out of his hands and brings all the villeins back, Butch (Universe 1 and 2), Dirty Dog (universe 1 and 2) Beaver (Universe 1 and 2) Vincent (Universe 1 and 2) Benny (Universe 1 and 2) Fabulous feline (Universe 1 and 2), Universe 2 butch renames himself "Brandon The Bad boy," Universe 2 Dirty Dog Renames Himself "Psychopathic puppy," Universe 2 Beaver Renames himself "Badger" Universe 2 Vincent Renames Himself "Von the Non religious," universe 2 benny renames himself "Brad" And Universe 2 Fabulous Feline Renames himself "Kreepy Kitty." Pleasing Pet also returns back from time. Cool Cat runs to home, and daddy derek Says "Cool Cat! we need to make a movie about going green and helping the environment so kids think we are nice people!" In the Movie, Cool Cat Plants a tree, and does stuff related to helping the World, but then Derek Advertises his 420 in the movie, and the movie got banned, The Villains find cool cat and try killing him, But then Jimmy (universe 2 ) Comes and says "i was really immortal and im mumkey jones from universe 2", But then Vincent and von Kill Jimmy, And then Cool Cat Goes into space using Obamas space ship, And then Finds out that Doggsies was really an alien and tried killing the space ship, but cool cat fortnite landed out of the spaceship after it broke and was falling, and fell on Brandon, Psychopathic puppy, Badger, Von, Brad, and Kreepy Kitty all die Right after, Cool Cat drops His phone out of His Pocket and beaver quickly takes it, Beaver looked at cool cats photos and found out Cool Cat stole his Ryan George Pillow because he found a picture of cool cat with the pillow. Beaver Then Went Insane and Drank a bottle Of Toxic waste mixed With Dereks 420 mixed with Yum Soup: Meat flavor, and he forces the remaining villains to drink it, they then fuse together and go super sayin, their super sayin fusion form is called "Dave the Intern" Cool Cat Quickly gets the ryan George pillow and Puts a bomb in it, he throws it, and then Dave Explodes, the villains all run away (expect for pleasing pet), But then Cool Cat is now face to face with pleasing pet, Pleasing pet Punches Cool Cat, and cool cat gets hurt, but he then used a can of "Yum soup:Meat Flavor" and used it to choke pleasing pet, pleasing pet died and everything is back to normal!! Who is Dead And who is Alive * Universe 1 Cool Cat, Butch, Dirty dog, Fabulous feline, Beaver, Vincent, and Benny come back to life, * Universe 2 Cool Cat (now called Pleasing pet), Brandon, Psychopathic puppy, Badger, Von, Brad and Kreepy Kitty are all dead * George Ryan pillow is now dead. Category:Fannon